Kazoku
by Xiao Demon
Summary: Hari-hari Sasuke bersama anak barbar-nya selama ditinggal Sakura ke Suna. "Sasuke-kun! Princess!" "BUNDAAA " "Apa kabar, honey? Bunda begitu merindukanmu," "Kau tidak mau memeluk suamimu?" AU/OC/DLDR RnR?


_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto**_

* * *

Sinar matahari mulai menjilati pepohonan. Embun pagi masih terlihat diantara kelopak daun yang masih hijau. Basah embun yang menetes air di ujung tangkai bunga ke daun mulai menguap. Pagi biru yang bersatu dengan rona keemasan yang ikut direkahkan oleh matahari. Menghadirkan burung yang terbangun. Kemudian membangunkan juga seisi makhluk hidup yang kebetulan berada dibawah langit pagi yang sama tanpa terkecuali gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang terduduk diatas ranjang _Hello Kitty-_nya yang sedang menguap lebar sambil mengucek matanya dengan tangan kecilnya. Gadis cilik berjidat lumayan lebar itu membuka matanya, menampilkan bola mata _onyx_yang terlihat masih mengantuk. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kemudian melompat turun dari ranjangnya menuju pintu keluar.

Sambil sesekali menguap, kaki kecil gadis cilik berpiama _Hello Kitty_itu membawanya ke sebuah kamar utama rumah yang tepat berada disebalah kamarnya. Dengan mengucek matanya sekali lagi gadis cilik itu melompat memegang _handle_pintu dan membukanya. Dilihatnya ruangan yang masih gelap, menandakan si empu kamar belum terbangun membuat kaki kecilnya berlari ke arah satu-satunya ranjang yang ada disana. Dengan susah payah gadis cilik itu menaiki ranjang _king size_berwarna cokelat yang diatasnya terdapat manusia berambut pantat ayam yang sedang terlentang dengan dengkuran kecil yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Ayah~" gadis kecil bermata hitam itu menepuk-nepuk pipi pria yang masih tertidur. Sesekali tangan kecilnya menarik atau memencet hidung mancung pria yang dipanggilnya ayah.

"Ayah, banun~" rengeknya. Kali ini dengan mengguncangkan bahunya dan tidak segan-segan menamparnya.

Uchiha Sasuke –lekali yang dipanggil ayah tadi membuka matanya, menampilkan mata sekelam malam yang sama persis dengan mata gadis kecil diatasnya. Pertama yang dilihat netra malamnya adalah wajah bulat berjidat lebar dengan surai merah muda yang berantakan tengah _nyengir _dihadapannya menampilkan deretan gigi susunya. Ayah muda itu mendesah berat dan kembali akan menutup matanya jika saja tidak ada tangan kecil yang meninju hidung mancungnya. Reflek Sasuke bangun dari perbaringannya, memegang hidungnya yang terasa berdenyut dan menatap tajam gadis kecil yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau meninju, Ayah?" tanyanya dengan nada menggeram.

"Suluh siapa Ayah tidak mau banun," ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Gadis kecil berumur empat tahun itu menatap Sasuke berang.

"Dasar anak monster," batinnya menggerutu.

Kemudia Ayah tampan itu berdiri dengan Uchiha Emi –nama gadis kecil tadi –digendongannya. Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi masih dengan wajah kesalnya. Tahu kemana arah tujuan Ayahnya, Emi segera berontak dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Emi tidak mau mandiii~," rengeknya berusaha turun dari dekapan Sasuke.

"Tapi Emi harus mandi. Emi mau badan Emi bau?" ujar Sasuke berusaha membujuk anak beringasnya agar mau mandi. Dengan cekatan Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan Emi agar tidak jatuh dari gendongannya.

"Emi tidak bau! Emi halum meskipun tidak mandi," jawabnya kekeuh membuat Sasuke harus menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Percaya diri sekali anak ini. Sakura cepat lah pulang," batinnya frustasi.

"Kalau Emi tidak mau mandi besok Emi tidak boleh ikut Ayah jemput Bunda ke bandara," ancam Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Emi yang sudah tidak berontak lagi dalam dekapannya. Seketika Emi manyun dan dahi lebarnya berkedut-kedut menahan kesal dengan ancaman Ayahnya. Merasa masih diperhatikan sang Ayah, Emi langsung memalingkan wajahnya –menyembunyikan paras manisnya di lekukan leher sang Ayah seraya bergumam, "Ayah jahat!", "Ayah tidak sayang Emi!" dan gerutuan-gerutuan lainnya. Sasuke menyeringai tampan mengetahui anak _barbar_nya menyerah.

Emi menatap _horror _bak mandi yang sudah terisi air penuh. Begitu juga dengan peralatan mandi yang ada disana. Membayangkan bagaimana air dingin dipagi hari menyapu tubuhnya, sikat gigi yang akan mengoyak-ngoyak mulut mungilnya, _shampoo_ yang akan menjambak rambut merah mudanya. Membayangkannya saja membuat Emi bergidik, "Mengelikan," gumamnya.

Tangan mungil Emi melingkar erat dileher Sasuke saat Ayah muda itu akan menurunkan tubuhnya. Emi menatap Sasuke dengan padangan memohon, "Ayah~ _onegai_~," cicitnya memelas. Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, "Tidak." tegasnya dengan wajah datar dan segera menurunkan tubuh mungil anaknya dari gendongannya.

Sasuke membantu Emi membukakan baju tidurnya dan menuntunnya menuju bak mandi. Emi masuk ke dalam bak mandi dengan wajah masamnya. Diam-diam Sasuke terkekeh kecil, geli melihat wajah buah hatinya yang ditekuk.

"Ayah airnya dingin. Tidak usah mandi saja ya," adunya berharap dengan itu Ayahnya mau menurutinya.

"Jangan mengeluh," suara datar Ayahnya membuat Emi menggeram kesal dan dengan sengaja tangan mungilnya mencipratkan air ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram kesal menyadari wajah dan bagian atas baju tidurnya basah. Sedangkan Emi tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Aku waktu kecil dulu tidak senakal ini sepertinya," lagi-lagi batinnya frustasi.

Melihat wajah polos Emi yang tertawa lepas mau tak mau membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Bagaimana pun nakalnya si buah hati, orang tua pasti tetap menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Dengan gemas Sasuke mencubit pipi _chubby _anaknya sambil tersenyum geli menanggapi ketawa Emi. Dan berlanjut lah acara mandi mereka.

* * *

Saat ini pasangan ayah dan anak ini sedang berada di dapur untuk sarapan. Ayah muda yang sudah terbalut kemeja biru dengan dasi biru tua ini tengah mengoleskan selai _strawberry _untuk anak semata wayangnya. Sedangkan sang anak –Uchiha Emi sedang memainkan _tablet_nya dengan berduduk manis diatas meja makan dengan kaki mungil yang berselonjor terbalut sepatu berwarna merah. Sesekali gadis kecil itu memekik dan dengan lincahnya jari-jarinya menyentuh apa yang ada di dalam layar _tab_nya. Jangan kaget ketika melihat anak-anak kecil sekarang yang sudah pintar bermain _gadget. _Permainan tradisional seperti petak umpet dan lain-lain sudah jarang ditemukan pada jaman modern ini.

"Sarapan dulu," suara datar Ayahnya mau tak mau membuat Emi menolehkan kepala merah mudanya dengan enggan. Sasuke mengambil alih _gadget _dari tangan sang buah hati dan menyodorkan roti yang sudah dibalut selai merah diatasnya.

Emi menurutinya dan memakannya dengan lahap sesekali diminumnya susu cokelat yang ada di depannya. Sasuke memperhatikannya sebelum akhirnya dia mematikan benda persegi panjangn yang ada ditangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel _Hello Kitty_ Emi. Setelah itu Ayah berambut pantat ayam itu menyamankan diri duduk di salah satu kursi dan memakan sarapannya.

Selesai dengan semua itu Sasuke membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu tidak lupa dengan mulut mungil putrinya yang tampak sangat belepotan. Setelah membersihkan meja makan dengan sigap Sasuke menurunkan Emi dari atas meja makan dan memakaikan tas punggung putrinya.

Setelah dirasanya semua sudah selesai, mereka bergegas menuju mobil.

"Emi mau ikut Ayah saja ke kantol. Emi tidak mau ke lumahnya bibi Ino," ujar Emi mengutarakan niatnya saat sang Ayah memakaikan _salt belt_ pada tubuhnya.

Mata kelam Sasuke menatap Emi lama sebelum akhirnya kepala bokong ayamnya mengangguk dan bergumam "Hn." membuat Emi memekik kegirangan dan mencium pipi Ayahnya cepat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut merah muda putrinya gemas. Setelah itu mobil sedan hitam itu melaju meninggalkan rumah putihnya.

* * *

Sasuke memasuki kantornya dengan menggandeng tangan mungil Emi yang berjalan angkuh disampingnya. Semua karyawan membungkuk hormat dan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala menanggapinya membuat Emi yang melihatnya juga mengangguk-anggukkan kepala merah mudah mengikuti sang Ayah. Membuat rambut merah mudanya terayun lembut mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum tipis melihat gaya sok _bossy _anaknya.

Setelah sampai di ruangannya, Sasuke menuntun Emi menuju sofa merah dan mendudukkan anaknya di sana.

"Emi jangan kemana-mana tetap disini dan jangan nakal. Ayah akan pergi rapat sebentar. Kalau ada apa-apa minta tolong pada bibi yang ada di sana," titah Sasuke dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepada wanita berambut merah berkacamata.

"Panggil dia bibi Karin. Mengerti?" ajarnya. Melihat Emi mengangguk patuh Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Emi yang digerai dan mencium keningnya sebelum eksekutif muda itu pergi dari ruangannya.

Emi yang melihat Bibi Karin yang melambai dan tersenyum padanya mengernyitkan alis merah mudanya dan setelahnya Emi menjulurkan lidah dan mengatakan "Sok kenal." Benar-benar bocah tengil.

Sekembalinya dari rapat Sasuke buru-buru kembali ke ruangannya, takut-takut putri nakalnya mengacau. Dan yang dilihat Sasuke adalah tubuh Emi yang tengkurap di sofa sambil bermain dengan _gadget _yang membuat gaun mungilnya terangkat ke atas memperlihatkan celana dalamnya yang lagi-lagi bergambar _Hello Kitty_. Tak lupa cemilan-cemilan yang berserakan diatas meja dan dua susu kotak yang tidak lagi berbentuk.

"Emi,"

Emi menoleh dan tersenyum senang melihat Sasuke kembali. Sasuke mendekati putri kesayangannya dan menurunkan gaun putrinya yang tersingkap sehingga celana dalam bergambar kucing betina itu tidak nampak lagi. Setelahnya Sasuke duduk di sofa dan mengangkat Emi untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Emi lagi ngapain?" tanyanya basa-basi sambil mengelus lembut surai merah muda putrinya.

"Emi sedang belmain _game. Game-_nya susah sekali Ayah, Emi kalah terus," adunya sambil manyun. Mata hitam jelaganya mentapa sang Ayah yang hanya terkekeh geli. Sasuke mengambil alih _gadget _yang ada di tangan Emi dan menutup aplikasi _game._

"Berhenti dulu bermainnya, kita hubungi Bunda dulu, oke?" Emi mengangguk patuh menuruti perintah Ayahnya.

Uchiha Sakura istri dari Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang dokter muda professional yang sudah lima hari berada di Suna untuk melakukan penelitian dengan dokter senior yang bernama Chiyo. Jarak Konoha-Suna mengharuskan mereka untuk berhubungan jarak jauh. Dengan adanya teknologi sekarang ini tidak susah untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan menggunakan _video call _walau pun kita berada bermil-mil jauhnya.

Dan tampaklah wajah wanita dewasa yang tampak sangat cantik bersurai merah muda panjang dan bermata hijau hutan tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera.

"_Hello, Princess," _sapa Sakura di seberang sana.

"BUNDA!" pekik Emi girang melihat wajah Bunda tercintanya di layar _gadget_nya. Emi bertepuk tangan senang dan tak henti-hentinya bergerak di pangkuan Sasuke. Tangan kiri Sasuke memegangi perut Emi agar tidak jatuh dari pangkuannya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang _tablet_.

"_Sasuke-_kun_,"_ suara bening itu akhirnya memanggilnya mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Hn. Sakura." Ucapnya datar.

"Bunda kapan pulang?" Tanya suara cempreng Emi. Kepala merah mudanya menghalangi wajah Sasuke menghadap kamera. Sepertinya buah hatinya ini terlalu bersemangat.

"Dua hari lagi, Emi," Sasuke menjawab sambil memiringkan kepala Emi agar wajahnya bias terlihat.

"_Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku pulang sekarang ini sudah ada di Bandara. Niatnya mau kasih kejutan tidak taunya _princess_ Bunda menelpon,"_ ujar Sakura di seberang sana sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Cantik.

"Belalti kapan dong Bunda sampai? Emi sudah kangen Bunda~" rengek Emi manja. Tangan mungilnya ia rentangkan seakan-akan bisa memeluk Bundanya yang berada di seberang kamera.

Tawa jernih Sakura terdengar, _"Tiga jam lagi Bunda sampai, _honey_. Emi dan Ayah jemput Bunda kan di Bandara?"_

"IYA! Emi dan Ayah akan jemput Bunda. Iya kan, Ayah?" Tanya Emi antusias sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn, kami jemput," jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis membuat Emi semakin memekik girang.

"_Yasudah kalau begitu, Bunda sudah memasuki ruang tunggu. Sampai jumpa di Bandara Konoha ya. Muach."_ ujar Sakura riang tak lupa dengan memberi kecupan setelahnya.

"Kami sayang, Bunda. Muach muach muach," balas Emi antusias dan setelahnya _video call_ terputus.

"Ayo, Ayah kita jemput Bunda," ajak Emi tak sabar. Gadis kecil bermata kelam itu bangun dari pangkuan ayahnya dan segera meloncat turun dari sofa.

Sasuke mengikuti Emi dan membantu putri kecilnya menyimpan tabletnya ke dalam tas ransel kucingnya. Setelahnya mereka keluar bergandengan tangan menuju mobil yang siap mengantarkan mereka ke bandara.

* * *

Gara-gara macet sepertinya Ayah dan anak ini sedikit telat. Sasuke mengedarkan netra kelamnya ke segala arah, mencari wanita yang telah dirindukannya. Emi melakukan hal yang sama membuat rambut merah mudanya bergoyang.

"Sasuke-_kun_! _Princess_!" panggilan lembut suara yang dirindukannya membuat kepala berbeda warna itu menoleh dan mendapati wanita berambut merah muda diikat ekor kuda dengan gaun berwarna hijau tosca selutut tanpa lengan dipadu dengan _widget _berwarna _gold_ membalut kaki jenjangnya. Wanita cantik itu melambai kepada Suami dan anaknya.

"BUNDAAA~" tangan kecil Emi melepas gandengan Ayahnya dan berlari kencang menuju Bundanya.

Sakura menerima pelukan kencang Emi dan membuatnya tertawa renyah. Kemudian melepas pelukan anaknya dan mencium pipi gembul Emi serta menjawili hidung mungil Emi.

"Apa kabar, _honey_? Bunda begitu merindukanmu," ujarnya gemas dan memluk putrinya sekali lagi.

"Emi juga sangat melindukan, Bunda," jawab Emi parau sambil menyembunyikan wajah polosnya di lekukan leher Sakura.

"Kau tidak mau memeluk suamimu?" suara maskulin itu membuat Sakura mendongak karena masih memeluk Emi. Setelah itu wanita berana satu itu tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Emi seraya berdiri.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya dan menerjang memeluk erat tubuh ateletis suaminya. Sasuke tersenyum dan balas memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya.

Sakura merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah tampan suaminya sebelum dia mendaratkan kecupan kecil nan manis di bibir tipis suaminya.

Lengan Sakura masih menggelayuti leher Sasuke sedangkan kedua tangan Sasuke masih bertengger manis dipinggul Sakura, membawa tubuh istrinya lebih dekat kearanya. Menyalurkan lewat tatapan mata bahwa keduanya begitu merindu. Mereka lupa kalau masih di tempat umum?

"AYAH! BUNDA!" Emi mencak-mencak melihat kedua orang tuanya mengabaikannya.

Sepasang suami istri itu menoleh dan tertawa bersama melihat wajah ditekuk Emi. Setelahnya mereka pulang ke istana putih mereka seraya bergandengan tangan menuju mobil.

**SELESAI**

**A/N :**

**SasuSaku-nya dikit ya? hehehe maaf aku dari dulu pengen bikin Sasuke ayah idaman :')**

**ini fic pertamaku setelah aku jadi mahasiswa hohoho #sombong **

**bagaimana menurut kalian? ngebosenin ya? typo bertebaran kah? ;_;**

**saya tunggu tanggapan kalian di kotak repiu ya :"D**


End file.
